


Paradox

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> "Welcome to your new life." Cam said as he looked out the window, speaking to no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

Cam looked at the house that was his after the yellow cab dropped him off, the finality of everything hitting him all at once. He couldn't talk to Sam, couldn't go bug Jackson, he had no freaking clue where Teal'c and Vala could've even ended up after all this... Hell, were they still a First Prime... a Goau'ld? The officer's words echoed through his head as he headed indoors, wondering what the hell was next. At least he was still 'Cameron Mitchell.' Even if they had to create that once they had been released from custody. From what he understood, Sam wasn't Samantha Carter anymore.... and neither was Daniel, Daniel Jackson. Just tossed into new identites without a second thought. He knew it was selfish, he knew it was arrogant and hell, he sorta agreed with General Landry. It was very audacious. He'd probably say much the same thing, but... they were so screwed and they didn't even want to see it. Ba'al would be here. Then everything they knew would be torn apart and they'd likely be enslaved, murdered, raped and otherwise destroyed once he arrived. But they didn't want him, didn't need him and hell, to them, hadn't even existed until a couple of weeks ago. He was yet again the outsider, the stranger in a strange land, which reminded him of his real home so much it felt like an ice pick to his heart. He put his duffel in the floor. "Welcome to your new life." Cam said as he looked out the window, speaking to no one.

*~*~*~*

It had taken a month of just lying about, watching TV, drinking, and otherwise wasting time before he grew so disgusted with himself and what he was doing that he shaved, got a hair cut, cleaned up the lawn, found what would be a sweet little mustang once he was finished repairing it to replace the one he had in his other reality, and got a computer. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but he got online anyway. Cam's guilty pleasure and probably illegal hobby was to try and look up old faces, not Jackson or Sam, unless you counted the Wikipedia articles on them as they were here. He was the Golden Boy of the Air Force, had lived by their standard and ethics, had a lot of pride in being there even if he disagreed with some of their practices, and usually their word was law... but he had to check up on everyone. He knew it wasn't his job, and could get him a jail cell the rest of his life, but he wanted to know. Most were in the Armed Forces and kinda hard to really get ahold of let alone actually check on and once he had run the gambit of the SGC people, he started on the ones he knew from Atlantis. McKay, while not one of his favorite people, was easy to find. The next big man in Physics, had some sort of book deal and was giving a lecture tour around the country. Cam attended one of the shows, shrugging to himself. What else was he going to spend his money on anyway? He was vaguely impressed and sorta confused on some points, but without Sam there to put it on his level, he wasn't all that suprised. But he had enough of a gist thanks to just being smart enough to pay attention and working with Sam for the three years they had served together to be able to follow.

Elizabeth Weir was still a diplomat, serving overseas on some assignment he supposed was high profile and finally, he found John. He was dishonorably discharged, living... actually really close to him. Feeling slightly stalkerish, he closed the window and frowned to himself, considering how they might be introduced. He missed his timeline. Cam missed it so much it was a physical ache sometimes. He knew for a fact he shouldn't talk to John Sheppard or hell, even look at him lest they be on his ass like smell on a pig. For the first time in a very long time, he really hated his life. As much as it hurt, he started moving on...getting over it... trying to make his life work. Seemed to be the favorite of the next door neighbor who insisted on being called by her first name and, oh look, she had a son... Oh yeah, trouble, trouble, trouble. Couldn't do that. Not that he didn't want kids, or hell was bad with them. He had lots of practice being 'Uncle' Cam to his actual Nieces and the plethora of cousins and liked it alot... but... it was almost another reminder that he, his family, didn't exist the same anymore. She took his cover story pretty well, test flight accident and was forced to retire, even taking the 'don't want to talk about it' pretty well... although he was starting to think she might be interested in 'fixing' him. Lady wouldn't even know what to do if he really told her what was going on.

Cam blended. He thought he blended in very well, kept his head low, fixed up his car, which, oooh baby. With the new paint restoration.... It was finally shaping up. He played basketball, wishing like hell Teal'c, Vala, and Jackson were out there with him, ran to keep in shape and pretended to be normal. 

He was anything but.

He was just a paradox.   



End file.
